disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pub Thugs
|headquarters = The Snuggly Duckling }} The Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 animated film Tangled. Appearances ''Tangled When Rapunzel and the thieving Flynn Rider leave the former's tower to explore the world, they come across a seedy pub known as the Snuggly Duckling, where a gang of grotesque thugs replenish themselves. They recognize Flynn as a fugitive wanted by the royal guards for a hefty reward, and fight over who gets to turn him over. Rapunzel puts a stop to this, explaining that Flynn is her guide on a journey in which she hopes to fulfill her lifelong dream. This prompts the thugs to reveal their dreams, while also revealing themselves to be much less gruesome than they initially seemed. Now allies, the thugs help Rapunzel and Flynn escape the guards. After Flynn is arrested, the palace horse, Maximus, rallies the thugs for a rescue mission. With Flynn free, he rescues Rapunzel from her controlling kidnapper, Mother Gothel, and returns to her rightful place as Princess of Corona. The thugs are pardoned for their crimes and join in the festivities in honor of Princess Rapunzel's return. Tangled Ever After The thugs were seen as attendants of Rapunzel and Eugene's (Flynn Rider) wedding. Tangled: The Series The thugs appear throughout the series, usually at the Snuggly Duckling. Eugene regularly visits the thugs whenever he needs to vent, though they tend to ignore him. They are also accompanied by a new member: Hook Foot, the brother of Hook Hand. List of thugs Hook Hand Big Nose Attila Vladimir Ulf Shorty Hook Foot Gunther Gunther is first seen at the The Snuggly Duckling pub during the song "I've Got a Dream". He is shown straightening a crooked painting of a puppy in a corner of the pub that he decorated. His dream is to be an interior designer. Tor Tor is another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Greno Greno is nicknamed Gretta by Hook Hand. He is a muscular pub thug that was sent by Hook Hand to find some royal guards to turn in Flynn Rider. After the song "I've Got a Dream", he arrives back with the guards not knowing that the thugs have changed their minds on turning in Flynn. He has a black star tattoo on the back of the inside of his forearm. Innkeeper The innkeeper has a very little role in the film, and is only seen making a soup of chameleons and other lizards, which makes Pascal scared. However, he plays a bigger role in the [[Tangled (video game)|''Tangled video game]] in the Snuggly Duckling level. Axel Axel also has a little role in the film, but a big one in the video game. He is very worried about almost everything and he is also the little brother of the innkeeper. Bruiser Bruiser is a big, tough-looking thug who likes to knit. He also appears in the video game where he keeps Flynn Rider and Rapunzel from talking to Vladimir until he gets a drink. Killer Killer is a smaller thug with lots of needles on his shoulder pads and belts with scissors and thread on them. Killer likes to sew and in the movie is seen sewing a cut on Bruiser's arm. Fang Fang is not actually seen, but is mentioned in the song "I've Got a Dream" where we see his puppet show performance. Pirate Thug Pirate Thug is the second largest thug, with Vladimir in first place. He has a big dark red beard and he also has a peg leg. In the film, he is seen putting Flynn on the floor while giving a sign to Vladimir to stomp the floor so Flynn flies up. In the video game he is just seen sitting on a chair drinking beer. Goat Boy Goat Boy has a little role in the movie and he is seen being hugged by the Big Nosed thug when he sings "like everybody else I got a dream". He also appears in the video game when Rapunzel and Flynn get a mission from the Innkeeper to cheer him up. He has a goat whose name is Milton. Gallery Trivia *Hook Hand's dream to become a pianist may be based on early Disney character Captain Hook from Peter Pan, who had the ability to play the piano rather well in spite of having a hook on his left hand. *Shorty makes a slight resemblance to Bashful from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Big Nose has six toes on his left foot. es:Los Rufianes del Patito Frito Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled characters Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney on Ice characters